His Awaited Return
by Unbalanced Kiss
Summary: Amu bumps into Ikuto after he's left for 2 years. Something I think should totally happen when Ikuto returns. 'cept only written out so much better than this xP


**Authors Note: **I must say... that I really absolutely hate writers block. While working on one story I'll go and write something completely different and then I'll just keep postponing the story that I should be working on. Um. Well, Amuto's a beautiful couple so I think I'll be forgiven - maybe ;D.

Enjoy-- (I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE FOR ANY SPELLING AND/OR GRAMMAR MISTAKES THAT I HAVE MADE WHILE WRITING THIS STORY. KTHANKS.)

* * *

"I've also got something to tell you." Ikuto's voice was deep and husky and I was left breathless for obvious reasons - I ran all the way there so I wouldn't miss his flight. I was clutching my chest, doubled over and panting, trying to catch my breath. "Huh...?" His words were quiet, yet loud enough for me to hear them, "I've already given in because - I love you." His voice was so sincere that my already-pink-from-exertion cheeks turned pinker at his words. "Huh...!?" I felt kind of stupid not being able to form a sentence.

That's when he leaned forward, placing his hand on the back of my head, and pulled me closer to him. I hadn't comprehended what was going on until I felt his soft, warm lips being gently placed on my cheek. There were multiple gasps coming from the crowd. I was sure that they felt the same as me; clueless and shocked. My eyes had grown slightly larger and my cheeks grew hotter. My mouth hung slightly ajar and I was completely dumbfounded. His bangs tickled my fore-head and I could smell the musky scent that I had grown accustomed to when I was around Ikuto.

When he pulled away my reaction was almost immediate. I slapped my hands to my cheek and stumbled over my words, "Whaaa? Wha-Wha-What did...!" I could faintly hear my Chara's, Miki and Ran, screaming excitedly in the background, "So close! A peck on the cheek!" "But, it was super close!"

Feeling flustered, I did the only thing I _could_ do - use my Cool & Spicy facade. "J-Just so you know, It's n-not as if I... li-li-like you, Ikuto!" My hand was still clutching the spot he kissed and I could feel the heat radiating off of my cheeks. I averted my gaze, way too embarrassed to look at him, "Th-that's right! Anyways, I don't even know where you're going!"

Ikuto spoke, and I could just picture the smirk plastered on his face, "Hmm. Well then, I'll bet something too." This brought my attention to him. He was leaned down close to my face and just as I predicted there was that trade-mark smirk of his on his face. I breathed in his musky scent once more, it was oddly relaxing. Just as I was about to ask him what he was talking about he interrupted me...

"I'll definitely make you fall in love with me. So, prepare yourself." Everyone around us was watching us so intently, but I wasn't paying attention to them. Ikuto's words... for some reason all they could do was put me into shock and make my cheeks turn more red then they have ever been before. I faintly heard calls from people in the crowd, "Alright, dude! Go for it!"

* * *

My eyes slowly opened up and my ears locked onto the sound of my alarm ringing. Slowly, I sat up and turned it off. All the while, my free hand was reaching up to gently touch my cheek. _I've been having that same flashback for a dream ever since he left!_ I slowly felt heat rush to my cheeks so I quickly slapped them and grabbed my school uniform, heading for the bathroom for a morning bath. Once I was comfortably sitting in the warm bath water I let my mind wander.

_Ikuto, where are you? Did you find your father? Are you happily playing your violin? When are you coming back? Have you... have you found someone else you've fallen for? _As soon as the thought crossed my mind I glared at nothing in particular and dunked my head under the warm water.

_You can't possibly make me fall for you when you're not even around! I won't allow it!_

Needing air I lifted my head back to the surface. After a few more seconds I got out and got ready for school. In the middle of finishing putting my hair in pigtails Ran floated in the bathroom, "Amu-chan! What're you doing? You're going to be late for school!" "Aw crap!" Quickly finishing my hair I ran down stairs, my chara's floating behind me. I grabbed a piece of toast off the table and headed for the door, "Bye! I'm leaving!" My mom peeked her head in the hall, "Have a safe trip!" I ran down the street as quickly as possible, letting my eyes wander to my guardian characters. "Guys... I had that dream again" "About Ikuto?" Ran asked, looking at me with worry.

I felt my heart tighten just from hearing his name. "Yeah. How long has it been now? 2 years?" "Just about." I looked over to Miki, who was drawing a smaller version of Ikuto with cat ears, Yoru, in her drawing pad. "Mm. I wonder how much longer it'll take him to come back home -- or maybe he's already forgotten about us?" I sounded a lot more sad then I intended too and mentally scolded myself for sounding so completely love-sick.

"Don't worry, Amu! I'm sure Ikuto will be back before you know it desu!" I glanced over at Suu, my expression softening. "You're right, no need to worry about him anyway!" Before I knew it I was already standing in front of the middle school gates. "Aaaahh~ Getting used to a new school definitely isn't the easiest thing to do."

I sighed and slowly walked toward the school doors, quickening my pace only when I saw a familiar face, "Rimaa~!" Rima stopped and turned to look at me, her expression brightening when she recognized me. "Amu-chan! How are you?" My expression faltered for a second, but I quickly replaced it with a huge grin, "Never been better! And you?" She looked doubtful, but brushed it aside none-the-less. "I'm good. Let's get to class before we're late."

I laughed moving on, "You're right! We don't need to be scolded this early on in the year." My chara's, as well as Rima's, floated carelessly behind us - cracking jokes. The school day went on just as every other school day does, but I couldn't shake Ikuto out of my mind. "Amu?" Distracted I looked up at Rima with tired eyes, "Hm?" Rima looked worry but didn't question me, "Aren't you supposed to be picking up your sister? You've been sitting here for quite a while now... The bell already rang." My eyes widened and I got up a little too quickly, resulting in me and my chair toppling over onto the floor, "...ouch."

Rima chuckled softly, the way she always does unless shes chara-changed, and reached out a helping hand. "You should be a little bit more careful." I rubbed my now sore butt and nodded my head, "I think you're right about that, I might end up hurting myself worse than this." I laughed nervously, slowly picking up the chair that had toppled over. "Amu?" "Yeah?" "Your sister..." "Oh! right!" I quickly grabbed my bag and darted out the door, yelling my thanks. I jumped down the steps outside the school. As soon as my feet hit the pavement, I was running down the streets toward my sister's kindergarten. "My god, mom's gonna kill me if she finds out I was late when picking Ami up!"

I absentmindedly looked down at my back for a split second when I noticed the buckle had come undone. "Oh, come on I don't have time for this!" Keeping my speed I tried, with the help of my chara's, to buckle my bag together so that nothing flew out. Once I was successful I moved my head back up to pay attention to what was in front of me, but not soon enough. "Amu! Watch out!" "Ah, Crap!!!" The person walking in front of me slowly turned around, just in time for me to bang into their chest. Giving my weight and this stupid thing called gravity both me and the man that I had run into toppled to the ground. I squeezed my eyes shut, while the man's arms instinctively wrapped around my waist. As soon as we hit the ground I sat up, the man's arms falling to his side.

I rubbed my nose, which had collided to his chest, The man's scent was oddly familiar but I brushed it off and looked down at him. "I'm sorry, Are you o--" I blinked a couple of times and in my shock the man sat up, leaving me in a straddling position on his lap - very compromising to those who walked by. "Amu-chan! Are you okay!?" Ran floated to my side and I looked at her still slightly shocked. "Oh, no. I'm sure I'm physically okay... but not so sure I'm mentally stable at the moment because I'm pretty sure I just fell on top of Ikuto..." Miki and Suu floated over with equally worried glances, "But you know... that can't be possible, right?"

The man in front of me let out a very familiar chuckle, making my heart pick up in speed, and placed a hand on my head. "That's not very nice, Amu; forgetting the guy you're in love with." I quickly turned my attention to the man I dubbed couldn't possibly be Ikuto and yelled, "I'm not in love with you, you stupid Cos-play--!!" I stopped myself short and examined the man I was currently seated on, not that I was paying much attention to that factor anyways, carefully taking in each and every one of his features. There was no mistaking it, this man - he's... "Iku... to? Ikuto? Is that really you?" I knew my eyes were stinging with tears because Ikuto's form got blurry and distorted.

The hand he had placed on my head moved down to wipe the tears from my eyes, "Yeah. It's me." I sighed, finally feeling completely relieved - all the worry seemed to just vanish. His hand moved to the ground to help keep him sitting up, while mine moved to wipe at my eyes, "How have you been? I mean... you never contacted anyone - not Utau, Tadase, Tsukasa..." _Or me. _"Fine. But, Amu..." He moved both his hands to my waist, causing me to tense up, "What are you do--" "I rather like this position we're in... _Amu._" "I-- What!?" I looked down feeling the heat immediately rise to my cheeks. After-all I was completely on-top of Ikuto's lap, in a straddling position. I jumped off of him and turned away, crossing my arms. "Pervert!" "Aw... Don't be so stingy - I missed you, Amu." Strong, muscular arms some-how managed to sneak their way around my shoulders, causing my heart to beat erratically.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing -- Ikuto!?" "_Amu, _I've been so lonely without you by my side." "Eh!?" _He's going to give me a heart-attack! _Just as I was starting to relax in Ikuto's arms, Miki floated over and spoke up, "Amu... I hate to interrupt this reunion but you're going to be late picking Ami-chan up." _Oh, Miki - always the sensible one... wait, what!?_ "Oh my god! I nearly forgot!" I rushed out of Ikuto's arms, much to his amusement, and ran over to grab my bag. "Sorry, Ikuto - I have to go pick up my sister from kindergarten." I started to run down the street again when I remember something important. I stopped in my tracks and turn toward Ikuto who was still watching me, a gentle smile on his face. "Hey! You're not leaving anytime soon, right!?" Somehow I got the feeling that my question made his smile widen, "No." Feeling relieved I almost turned to go to my destination but stopped again - I could hear Ikuto chuckle.

"What now?" I felt slightly angry from him mocking me in his own stupid way so I gave him a stern look. "You..." I sighed, putting aside my anger and ignoring the urge to insult him. "I'll see you later, okay?" I asked him uncertainly - because even though he said that he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon I still felt like he would just be gone any second. Like this whole meeting was my imagination, and that scared me - more than it should have. His gaze softened, "Yeah, I'll see you later." I felt my heart flutter and turned before he could see my red cheeks. I grinned and started walking to my destination, "Bye!" I ran the rest of the way, feeling extremely better and less distracted.

When I finally got home with Ami - and not to mention a half hour late - I didn't just get yelled at by my mom, but Ami too. "I'll only forgive you if you let me play with the great-chara's until tomorrow!" My characters stared at me with wide, fearful, eyes. "Amu don't do it! She'll forgive you eventually!" Ran cried. Miki begged along with her, "Please! Do you have any idea what kind of torture you'd be subjecting us to!?" Suu stayed quiet but looked up at me with those huge, doe eyes of hers. I laughed nervously and looked over to Ami who had tears in her eyes and suddenly I felt my heart breaking. "O-oh... I guess it's alright... You can play with them, Ami." "Yayyyy! Thank you Amu!" Her expression immediately brightened up and I looked at her fearfully while my chara's cried as they got pulled away. _Pure. Evil._

I sighed and walked up to my room, immediately jumping onto my bed as soon as the door was shut behind me. I somehow failed to notice Ikuto sitting at my desk until he spoke up, "You know, you really shouldn't leave your balcony door unlocked - someone could come in a--" "Oh, you mean like you." I sat up, hugging a pillow, and gave him a triumphant look. He gave me his trade-mark smirk and suddenly I was very afraid for my life. "Wh-what?" I tried giving him my best glare. "Hmm, Well.. you didn't let me finished my sentence." My glare faltered and suddenly I felt very inquisitive. "What do you mean?" He got up and walked toward me, cupping my cheek in his hand once he got close enough. "I mean... that someone could come in and do something _perverted _to you." My eyes widened in shock, my cheeks heated up, and I felt slightly flustered. But... "But you wouldn't do anything to me that I wouldn't want you to do, Ikuto." My gaze was serious, despite my flushed cheeks.

I felt Ikuto's hand twitch against my cheek and soon enough he burst into a quiet chuckle, something I really missed hearing. He moved to sit next to me, a content sigh escaping his upturned lips, "You're right. I wouldn't." "Mm, 'cause you never have done anything that I didn't want you to. So, even though it's been two years - I knew that this wouldn't change." "How's the kiddy-king?" "Huh?" My eyes widened slightly at the abrupt topic change. "Tadase, how is he? Did you guys eventually get together?" Ikuto's expression was solemn and I had the strongest urge to hold him but I ignored it. "He's doing fine. He has a girlfriend, but it isn't me." "Eh? Then who?" I smiled at the slight surprise, that's how a lot of people acted when they found out that me and Tadase never got together.

"Her name is... Well, to be honest I don't really remember. She's a cheerleader though. Surprisingly, when he told me I didn't even care. I was actually quite happy for him - no one seemed to believe me though. I guess I never liked him as much as I thought I did." Ikuto smiled and I felt my heart pick up in speed. _Stupid heart, what the heck are you doing!? _I had the sudden urge to glare at nothing in particular and I would've done it too if Ikuto wasn't giving me such an intense stare. "Wh-what?" I cursed myself for stumbling over my words. "Do you have a boyfriend?" I looked at him inquiringly, "No... Why do you ask?" "That's good. I was thinking that if you found someone you had fallen in love with, I'd have to give up on my bet."

"Bet?" I questioned out loud until I finally realized what I had been dreaming about ever since he left. I was about to tell him that he didn't have to say it, because that would be far too embarrassing for me to deal with, but he beat me to the punch. "I said I was going to make you fall in love with me, didn't I?" "Um.. yeah. B-but... it's not gonna work, so you'd better just give up!" I crossed my arms and tried to give him a stern look to show I was serious, he brushed it off and smiled at me anyway. "Well, well, well... We'll see about that." I sighed and laid down, my head hitting the pillow. Suddenly, I felt very exhausted and all I wanted to do was sleep. I closed my eyes momentarily after yawning. "So, is it alright if I spend the night?" I nodded, not really thinking. "Yeah, sure." "Hmmm, that's awfully nice of you, _Amu._" I opened my eyes after hearing my name and thought about what just happened. "Crap!" "Then I'll be staying over." I swear to god the smirk on his face couldn't get any more taunting then it was at this moment.

"Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no, no, NO. You are NOT staying here tonight. I absolutely refuse!" "But Amu, you already agreed." "I..." I couldn't come up with anything intelligent to say and after a while I sighed in defeat. "Fine!" I yawned again, my eyes tearing up. during mid-yawn Ikuto caught me in his arms and laid down, putting us under the covers. I tensed up and tried to wriggle out of his hold but he was much stronger and refused to let go. "Ikuto, what are you do--" "Just for a little while." "What! No wa--" "I won't do anything more than this, I promise." "Ikuto...!?" I tried to wriggle again, my face extremely red and my heart beating so hard I thought I might die. I opened my mouth to warn him again but he tightened his hold, "I really missed you." I stopped moving and looked down at the top of Ikuto's head. From what I could see his eyes were closed and he was breathing slowly and evenly. It almost looked as if he were asleep, "I -- Fine..." I placed my free hand over my mouth, covering another yawn.

After a few minutes, I finally relaxed and my eyelids grew heavy. My hand had somehow managed to find it's way to Ikuto's head, stroking his hair in a soothing manner. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

"Amu? Amu, wake up." I felt someone shaking me gently and I slowly opened my eyes. "Ikuto...?" My voice was groggy with sleep and when I finally rubbed the sleep from my eyes I realized that it was my mom that I was talking to. "Who?" I tried my best to keep my composure and laughed, "Oh... nothing. It was just a dream. What is it mama?" "Me and papa are taking Ami to the dentist, do you want to come along? Or --" "No, it's alright. I'd like to sleep a little bit more, if that's okay." She nodded and left the room soon afterward. As soon as the door was shut and I was certain that she was far enough away, I quickly glanced around the room. _Where did he go? Was I really just imagining the whole thing?_ I sighed and got up when I heard the car door slam. I walked over to my closet, suddenly feeling a lot more lonely than I wanted to. "Maybe I should have gone..." I opened my closet door and reached in instinctively to grab one my favorite shirts but ended up screaming and jumping back instead. "Yo."

"Holy crap! Ikuto! What're you doing in my closet!?" "Hiding from your mom." "Oh.. well.. you could've come out when she left." Ikuto smirked at me and I suddenly wanted to smack him across the head. "But, this way's more fun, right?" Feeling my eye twitch I decided to hit him anyway, "Wrong!" I sighed and walked away as Ikuto started to get out of the closet. "Geez, you could have woken me up or something, you know. I thought you left." I bit my lip when I realized that I sounded a lot more sad than I should have. "Er. I mean you just got here and I haven't even heard how your trip went at all." "Hmmm. You were worried I'd leave without saying goodbye?" "N-no!" I cursed that stupid little speech impediment that gave away my emotions when I tried oh-so hard to cover them up. It was never easy lying to Ikuto. I went over to the door so that I could go grab some breakfast.

"An-anyway... What do you want to eat?" I looked over at Ikuto awkwardly, who made himself comfortable on my bed, looking at me with a smirk plastered on his face. He looked way too confident about something and it worried me. "Anything's fine." I groaned inwardly and opened the door, "Well? Are you coming or what? I'm not bringing the food all the way up here for you." I looked back and Ikuto hopped off the bed, walking toward me leisurely. "Of course." _Right. Way too confident. But about what?_ When I reached the kitchen the first thing that came to mind was french toast. "Hmm. Well, french toast it is then!" I happily brought out the ingredients while Ikuto leaned against one of the walls.

"Hey, Ikuto? Do you like Cinnamon in your french toast?" "I don't mind it." My smile widened and a light pink tint spread across my cheeks, "Good! Cinnamon french toast it is!" From the corner of my eye, I noticed that Ikuto's gaze had softened a great deal as he watched me cook. It made me feel slightly nervous but I learned to ignore it as I mixed the eggs, milk, and cinnamon in a decently sized bowl. "How many do you want?" I stopped mixing momentarily when he didn't answer and turned to look at him. "Well?" He pushed his body off of the wall and walked toward me. "Amu." "What is it?" I frowned, Ikuto was so confusing sometimes. Once he was close enough he put both his hands on either side of the counter that my back was now currently pressed against. I could already feel the heat crawling up my neck from the close proximity. "Wh-what're you doing?"

He smiled down at me, and my eyes widened slightly. Usually in this kind of position he'd smirk, right? I stared up at him with nervous and curious eyes while he looked down at me intensely. "Amu, I..." From the corner of my eye I saw him reach for something behind me, when he was successful in getting whatever the object was he backed off of me and went toward the mixing bowl, whisk in hand. "I'd really like to try mixing." I stood there for a full minute, full of shock. I gave him the most confused look ever and he turned around and _smirked._ "What's wrong? I thought you were going to make french toast?" _What is he __**doing**_? "Ah. Um. Y-yeah. You never said how many you wanted..." I sighed and walked over to the now mixed bowl, "Four's fine."

I eyed him wearily as he watched me finish making the french toast. Once I was done I took two plates, gave them the rightful amounts of french toast, and walked over to the table. Somewhere in the middle of eating my breakfast I must have started glaring at Ikuto because he looked up at me and feigned innocence, "What's the matter?" I squinted my eyes at him, "What was up with that earlier?" He smirked for the millionth time that he's been here, "I really have no idea what you're talking about, Amu. I just really wanted to try mixing." Angry, I picked up my finished plate and placed it in the sink. "Are you teasing me, Ikuto?" Ikuto brought his plate as well, "Now, why would you think that?" I sighed eventually giving up on this conversation. "Never mind, I'm going to take a bath. If my parents come home while I'm in there, by all means - please, don't get caught."

I stomped up stairs and looked in my closet for something to wear. _What's up with him! He's so frustrating! Ugh! I really wish I could just... just... ARGGH. _I grabbed something random and headed toward the door. _I mean I seriously thought he was going to confess to me again! What's with him!? Always teasing me like that - it's not fair. My heart felt like it was seriously going to __**explode**__ back there!_ I stopped when I noticed that Ikuto was blocking the doorway. I sighed, "What is it? You're blocking the doorway." Ikuto honestly looked confused, "Why're you so angry?" "Because...!" I stopped when I thought of the reason why I was so angry. Blushing I looked at the floor, _Why should it matter if he didn't end up confessing to me again?_ "Amu? What are you thinking about?" "Ack! Nothing! Just get outta my way so I can go take a bath!" "Not until you tell me why you're so flustered right now." I made a sound similar to a growl, "I'm not flustered!" Ikuto advanced forward, startling me into dropping my clothes and backing up into the nearest wall.

"Y-you're impossible, you know that!?" I folded my arms, my clothes long since forgotten, and looked away. "Just tell me what's wrong." "It's nothing! Just.. you keep teasing me and it's really annoying." _Well... that's at least half right, anyway._ "That can't be it. You usually don't get this mad at me for teasing you." _I usually don't... so what's so different this time? Could I really have fallen for Ikuto without realizing it myself? _"Ugh! I'm so confused!!" I frowned when I realized I said that part out loud. "Amu. What're you confused about?" I was trapped against the wall with Ikuto's hands on either side of my head. "It really is nothing! Can't you just drop it?" "Amu..." _Maybe I really did fall for him... Maybe it wasn't sudden either. It really couldn't have been. It must have been gradually over all this fuss over Easter. And then he left and I would only always dream about him. I really do like Ikuto... He said he'd make me fall in love with him but... I was already in love with him all along. _

I felt tears sting my eyes and I desperately tried not to look at Ikuto's face, just so he wouldn't see me cry. _All of this is just too much to handle - too much to realize - too much to know. What am I supposed to do now?_ Furious with myself, I wiped at my eyes to get rid of the tears. "This is too stressful." "Amu!" Ikuto slammed his hand against the wall, causing me to jump and stare at him. "I..Ikuto?" He sighed and looked so defeated and defenseless - but wasn't that supposed to be me right now? "You're just too much to handle sometimes, Amu." He chuckled while wrapping his arms around my body, bringing me closer to him. "Could you please just tell me what's wrong? I really don't think I can handle it anymore." I reluctantly wrapped my arms around his waist, which must have startled him because his body tensed up, and buried my face against his chest.

I sniffled and pulled away a little so that he could hear me, but not enough so that my face was still hidden from his view. "It... it's just that... I k-kinda just r-realized... that I've probably always um.. loved you from the start." I felt my ears heat up and I absolutely refused to look at anything but the design on his shirt when I finished speaking. Ikuto's body relaxed as soon as the words left my mouth and he instantaneously began laughing. Not his usual chuckle, but a laugh that seemed to be filled with relief. He sighed and held me closer to his body.

"Well, that's good to know... Seeing as that was the plan from the start." I smiled into his chest, glad for the usual musky scent that could only be labeled as 'Ikuto'. It easily calmed me down enough to be able to pull away and look up at his smiling face. "I really do love you, Amu." The blush was quick to spread across my face and I immediately looked away from him. He took this opportunity to lean down and capture my lips in a sweet, chaste kiss that I was automatically able to respond to.

* * *

**Authors Note: **LOLOLOL to be quite honest for the last line I had the STRONGEST urge to put, "chaste kiss that was magically delicious." Really don't know why... I just kinda thought of lucky charms -- and you know what? I don't even like lucky charms! Just the marshmallows. I really wish that word was spelled like marshmellows - you know the way it sounds - it's just so deceiving.

Um. I'm talking nonsense. Well. Um. Review?

-- Unbalanced Kiss.


End file.
